


love me or hate me

by hyunlvr



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, a lot of flowers, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, hyunjae is an artist, i srsly dont know how else to tag this, juric brothers, juyeon is a full time simp, juyeon is indenial and whipped, juyeon is the president of an anti hyunjae fanclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr
Summary: juyeon, self-proclaimed president of the anti-hyunjae fanclub is forced to go to a fansign for his brother, eric who happens to be hyunjae's biggest fan.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	love me or hate me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to be up on juyeon's bday but i wasn't satisfied with the product then. i'm sorry it took me so long but i really hope everyone will enjoy it and read till the end since i worked hard on this (almost died proofreading this but if theres any mistakes, forgive me please)!
> 
> this work is really purely fictional so don't take it too seriously! and juyeon is actually nice dont worry <3
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you liked it, it makes me happy :)) !!

“Can’t you sneak me out of the house just this once please” palms rubbing furiously against each other, his eyes clearly filled with desperation. 

“It’s not my problem they grounded you for bad grades Eric. And I don’t want it to be my problem when I get involved with this dumb plan of yours” snapping at his brother, whose lips had immediately turn to form a huge pout. He felt bad but he was adamant on making his brother change his bad ways as the responsible older brother he is.

Eric was now pacing back and forth in Juyeon’s room, hands on his hips as he mumbled a few words to himself while flashing a smirk. Juyeon knew that look on his face was up to no good; the face that signalled something stupid was bound to come out of his mouth. “Ya get out of my room”, he throws a pillow in his direction before Eric could even get to it.

Unfortunately, Juyeon missed the golden time. “OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA” his ringing high-pitched voice echoes in Juyeon’s room. All these while jumping up and down excitedly till the point Juyeon felt like the world was shaking for a moment . “What was that for?”

Eric tucks his non-existent brown locks behind his ear dramatically and shuffles towards his brother’s bed, a hopeful smile on his face, to which Juyeon just responds with a “What now” expression.

“You know how I really like that band The Boyz right and you know how hard I worked to get in the fansign right and like now you know I can’t go because of mom and dad....” Juyeon knows where this is going and he is not liking a single bit of whatever Eric was going to say, “Can you perhaps, you know, go to the fansign for me?” he tries to appeal to his brother. “You don’t even have to get all their signatures”

“Just Lee Hyunjae will do!” 

Lee Hyunjae. Of course not. All the more not. Not when Juyeon is a self-proclaimed anti Hyunjae fanclub president and owns an infamous anti-Hyunjae account on Twitter (@ihatehyunjaeew), which to Juyeon thinks is enough reasons for him not to help his brother who on the other hand, worships the artist with his whole life. “Nope” he sternly says as he watches Eric whine continuously before he exits the room, slamming the wooden door shut while stomping his feet on the ground.

Juyeon hates Hyunjae. Why? Because the latter was too perfect. Literally.

Yes the man was beyond handsome. Hyunjae was attractive, charismatic and a literal all rounder which was initially what made Juyeon head over heels for him back in middle school all the way up till high school. Juyeon remembers first seeing the other on the second day of school. The other had soft lovely features; above his dark brown eyes lies a perfect set of full eyebrows and his perfectly pointed nose that accented his face flawlessly. But to Juyeon, there was more to him than just mere beauty. Above all, he was Juyeon’s best friend and by that, he was the last person Juyeon would expect to throw his confession letter and gift in the trash can.

The disappointment soon evolved into hate and disgust as years went by with the remaining days of his adolescence, mostly spent ignoring and avoiding his crush. Juyeon had a tough time moving on, barely getting through his freshmen year while the other had grown up to be a well-renowned artist who was regarded as the epitome of beauty and perfection that his face would be found at almost every corner in Seoul. _It’s unfair_ . And Juyeon despises every bit of it, because the other was simply, _too attractive_.

“Ahh that damn Hyunjae”, Juyeon grumbles to himself as he throws his pillow against the wall. “Why does he still have to be good looking” It’s been a few years since they last met but Juyeon may or may not have moved on because he’s too busy keeping up with the other’s posts on social media. 

**@ihatehyunjaeew:**

_He is ugly!!!!_

Let’s just act like this account wasn’t Juyeon’s main coping mechanism in trying to convince himself that he has moved on. His yet another controversial tweet earns him millions of replies from the loyal Hyunjae fans but Juyeon doesn’t care a bit, “I was his first fan before all of you.”

\-- 

The sound of his neighbour’s bulldog rough barking wakes him up the next morning. He slept exceptionally well despite having Hyunjae in his dreams for the 4th time this week. _Ah I really should stop thinking of him before I sleep._ He stretches his lanky arms, before his eyes flutter open to the sight of his brother standing by his bed, watching him sternly which gave him a fright of his life. “What are you doing here?”

“To negotiate” Eric answers proudly, head held high, before he plopped himself on Juyeon’s unkempt bed.

Juyeon’s still going to say no anyways, obviously, but he just sighs and listens to what his determined brother who looked like he had a genius plan up his sleeve, had to say. “I have a deal to propose. You go to the fansign for me…”

“NO” he shouts in Eric’s face before the younger could even finish his sentence while dragging himself out of bed, ready to leave the room. “You haven’t even heard what’s in for you. Hello?”

“What could possibly be in for me?” 

“Signed jersey of football player, Son” he answers confidently.

Juyeon’s eyes widen at the sound of that as he turns his body dramatically, “Say that again.” He scoots closer and closer, clearly tempted by the offer. They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but the way to Juyeon’s heart was clearly just mostly football related, especially his favourite player, Son Heung min. That was really the icing on the cake.

“My friend’s going to the match tonight and she has VIP tickets. She’ll get your jersey signed in no time” Eric proudly offers.

Juyeon contemplates for a moment, 2 seconds to be exact. Meeting Hyujae can’t be that bad right? “Ok deal.” 

Eric jumps off the bed, ecstatic and skipping around the house full of excitement.

  
  


\--

  
  


So that’s how Juyeon finds himself outside the fansign hall as he looks down at the album that was handed to him. _Ok Juyeon. You got this. Go up. Say what you are supposed to, and walk off. He won’t even remember you,_ he reassures himself, just like he would before any of his football matches. Juyeon made it a deal to stride into the hall with confidence but it wasn’t before a bunch of girls that looked like a decade younger, pushed past him causing him to stumble forward. “Do you not teach your fangirls some manners, Lee Hyunjae!!! Everything about you is annoying!!” brushing off his knees.

He walks in with pride still acting like he didn’t just fell a minute ago, dressed top to bottom in expensive brands that one would think he was the artist here. “When going to war, you need to make your opponent fear you.” he says to his own reflection on his phone screen, fixing his brushed back hair that he spent an hour on. “Let’s show him what ‘your loss’ mean”.

\--

  
  


It has been close to 1 hour since he was trapped there, among the rowdy and delirious triumphant crowd that made every minute there felt like a living hell for Juyeon. Not only did he have to sit through the screams, but even worse, he had to survive watching his ex-crush being all adorable. The thing about Hyunjae was that he was already cute to start off with, well at least to Juyeon. So when he showed up in those bear shaped clips on his hair, Juyeon felt like throwing up, because it was disgustingly cute. Or when Hyunjae had stickers pasted on his face while playing with bubbles. It was enough to make Juyeon malfunction. _He is not cute. HE IS NOT CUTE._

  
  


**@ihatehyunjaeew:**

_HYUNJAE IS NOT CUTE!!!_

As usual, his notifications were flooded with fans attacking him seconds after the tweet was sent.

“Do you know this account? Ihatehyunjaeew? This person is pathetic gosh” he eavesdrops on the conversation between the group of girls beside him. _I AM NOT PATHETIC EXCUSE ME?_

He was so close to interfering with the conversation, mentally preparing 50 reasons as to why he was definitely not pathetic but the sound system interrupts his agenda. “Can we please have user hyunjaeloverforever up here”.

“Pfft what kind of username is that” Juyeon mumbles to himself, trying to suppress his laughter. The username was plain embarrassing till the point the fans and even other members of the group started snickering, some even teasing the Hyunjae who was flustered by such a username. Juyeon was busy internally gagging at the username when the group of girls from before, tapped him on the shoulder. “Aren’t you going up there?”. Juyeon shoots them a confused look in which they responded by pointing to the album that was in his hands.

A yellow post-it sticking on the album, “ _Sign to my username is @hyunjaeloverforever_ ”

_Literally, what the hell Eric_.

It takes Juyeon a few seconds to swallow his pride and dignity before he stands up from his seat, ignoring all the laughter and mockery that came with it. He still held his head up high because this was no walk of shame, it was a walk of fame for him, or he chooses to believe so. Everything was under control mentally until he was right in front of Hyunjae. Juyeon wants to curse the previous fan so bad for making Hyunjae wear that damn strawberry hat and the bubbles that were blown by his other members that made Juyeon want to squish that cute cheeks of his- _No Juyeon. He is ugly._

“Sig-sign here. To E-eric” he points awkwardly, fingers trembling while he tries his best to keep his face out of the other’s sight.

“OH?” the artist’s face drops after he makes eye contact with Juyeon, “Oh my god it’s really you, Lee Juyeon.”

“No. No? Who’s that? Wrong person!”

“It is you, Lee Juyeon! God it’s been so long” he grins, eyes forming crescents. 

_One more time I hear my precious name come out from that foul mouth of yours_ …except obviously he can’t say that. Instead he just ignores the other and plans to play dumb all the way.

“Also, who is Eric? Your boyfriend?” Hyunjae starts to pout. _Why is he even pouting?_

“None of your business. Just sign it so I can-” “OH right it’s your brother!!! I’m so used to calling him Youngjae. He was so tiny when I last saw him” he says excitingly, jumping up and down in his seat, which catches the attention of everyone else. _Why does he even remember all these_ , Juyeon thinks to himself.

Juyeon was at a loss for words and it was all quiet until a brunette, who Juyeon identifies as Jacob, speaks up, “You 2 seem like old friends. Are you all close?” 

“Yes!””No”, the 2 in question, answered at the same time, both clearly answering in different tones, which shocked the brunette a little. “Woah woah easy there with the complicated story”.

Hyunjae gives a small reassuring smile towards Juyeon before he focuses his attention back on the album on the table, “Well we were, until he found new friends but it’s okay! Past is past”. _What?_

Juyeon was baffled hearing his perfectly structured brazen answer. Juyeon found new friends? He wouldn’t have had to if a certain person didn’t make him look like a fool by rejecting him in the worst manner possible. It would be unjust, however, for him to just listen and act like he was fine with whatever Hyunjae was spouting and though Jacob probably doesn’t care, Juyeon felt the need to speak up on it.

He lets out a shaky breath while trying to hold in his anger, “Time’s up! Please move along” the crew who stood behind Hyunjae pointed. “Oh no Juyeonie. I would love to catch up more but we don’t have enough time today, sadly” the blonde says in a disappointed tone, clearly exaggerating. “Come for the next fansign, I’ll be waiting for you!” he beams.

“Um yeah would not love to. Thanks” he snatches the album out of the artist’s hands before he storms off the stage and out of the fansign hall. 

The grip on the album tightened, he was furious. “I found new friends? How could he shamelessly say that as if it was my fault? Who threw the my confession letter and the gift I bought him first”, practically shouting to himself which gains the attention of onlookers. “This is unfair!”

“He must be crazy”

He sighs with acceptance as he hears the comments from the people who walked past him with perplexed expressions. “Yeah yeah. I’m crazy.”, nodding. “Lee Hyunjae drives me crazy.”

\--

He hits the ‘send’ button after drafting yet again another controversial tweet on his account, cracking his knuckles dramatically with satisfaction.

**@ihatehyunjaeew:**

_Hyunjae is not cute in real life._

Just as the tweet finishes sending, Eric barges into his room, face full of perspiration. The boy probably ran home in excitement. “So? How did it go? Did you get my album signed? Please tell me you did please.” he rambles nonstop, while walking to Juyeon at full speed.

“Patience my child” he answers before pointing lazily to the nightstand where the album was placed. Juyeon watches as his younger brother immediately zooms to it while he prepares himself to receive compliments about how good of an older brother he was. 

Eric grabs the album, making excited noises as he flips to the page he had asked to be signed. “What the hell”, Eric’s smile fades. “Shocked right? I had to go through a hell of a time to get that signed. Only your brother would be capable of it and that’s me” Juyeon proudly exclaims.

Instead of the toothy grin and the ‘thank you’s he had expected from his brother, Eric shoots him a death stare from across the room as his hands drop to the side, “Are you kidding me?”.

Juyeon pauses and thinks for a moment. “What? I got what you wanted. You wanted Hyunjae, I gave you Hyunjae,what now?” “Yeah I wanted Hyunjae but instead of giving me Hyunjae, you gave YOURSELF Hyunjae” before the younger shoves the album into his face which read,

_“To my handsome Lee Juyeon,_

_Let’s be friends again!_

_Love, Hyunjae The Boyz”_

_Shit._ Not going to lie, Juyeon’s heart did skip a beat reading ‘my handsome Lee Juyeon’ but,

“Do you see the problem now? How could you not check it? No way, do you secretly like him too? What the hell Lee Juyeon, that’s just betrayal!”, slamming the album on his desk. “No signed jersey for you then”, crossing his arms.

“What? That’s not fair” Juyeon retorts. It was his mistake but technically Hyunjae’s too. “Complete your part of the deal at the next fansign next week and I’ll give it to you”. Eric made sure to roll his eyes before he catwalks out of the room, fuming with anger. Before Juyeon could even argue, a door was slammed in his face.

In the other room, Eric brainstorms. “Let’s be friends again.” “Again? What does that mean? They were friends?” A lot of things weren’t quite adding up. He shook his head before getting up to dial Chanhee, Juyeon’s long time childhood friend. “Time for some detective work! Woohoo”.

  
  


\--

  
  


The next morning, Juyeon was awakened by the sprinkles of water on his face before a huge bowl of it was dumped right on his face. “Wake up!” The ice cold water triggers Juyeon to let out a small yelp before his posture and his muscles stiffen trying to recover from the sudden cold.

“Eric what the hell!!!” he shouts with his shirt now drenched. The younger surprisingly doesn’t flinch a bit and just smiles suspiciously. “Seems like you are really popular huh.”, shifting his gaze to the smartphone in his hands.

“What are you even saying?”  
  


Juyeon looks down at the phone that was passed to him while reading the display half awake. “ **_Fans are amused by the visuals of a fanboy of The Boyz Hyunjae_ **”. His eyes widened as he read the bolded words one by one. “Thanks to you, I’ve gained a thousand followers and admirers on @hyunjaeloverforever!” Instead of being shocked or in awe about being featured on an article, all Juyeon responds with, was “Who the hell says I’m his fan?”

“Seems like you really hate him huh” Eric says as he puts his phone away while proceeding to cross his arms, head tilting to the side, “from middle school till now” as if hinting at something.

Juyeon’s head shoots up, “Who told you about that?”.

“I have my ways” Eric smirks, clearly not answering his question, “anyway here’s the album for the next fansign this Sunday, remember, ‘to Eric’ and NOT my boyfriend or my lover Juyeon”.

Juyeon stares at his younger brother for a while before nodding unwillingly, hands gesturing for the other to get out. 

  
Thankfully enough, the ice cold water thrilled him enough, reminding him that he needed to stop moping around and had better started on something productive rather than searching Hyunjae’s name everywhere. As his mind wanders endlessly, a text message from his mom comes.

**Mom:**

_Come to the flower shop later. I need your help painting the walls._

Having a florist mom was fun but not when your best friend loved flowers just as much as your mom did. Juyeon reminisces on the times the two of them would both hang out at his mom’s flower shop, just learning about all the different meanings behind different flowers. Thanks to Hyunjae, Juyeon started loving flowers. But thanks to Hyunjae too, Juyeon began hating it that he would avoid helping out at the shop. Flowers were some sort of trigger for him. Flowers reminded him a lot of Hyunjae, especially pretty ones.

But he’s got to get over it someday, he thinks. Like the dutiful son he was, he sends an “ _Ok :) will come over with Chanhee_ ”.

\--

“He looks like someone who had just broken up.” looking at her son who was daydreaming while painting the dull run-down walls, “I’m worried” she turns to look at Chanhee, as if waiting for answers. Chanhee ponders over what she had just said as he turns to look at his best friend who was alone at the other corner. “It’s worse than that, Mrs Lee'', he answers her in a reassuring tone although the words did make leave her with more worries than assurance. “I’ll talk to him, don’t worry.” he smiles.

Chanhee walks over to the man who was now squatting while staring at the white orchids by the side of the window. His heart pains looking at Juyeon like this but, _I can’t help you if you don’t talk to him_. “What are you even staring at?”. The voice breaks the peace and serenity Juyeon was living in, making him quickly turn to tilt his head up “Huh, oh you know I was just thinking of white orchids- it means I miss you, do you know that?” he tries to steer the focus of the conversation away when he senses Chanhee has caught on to something.

At the sound of it, Chanhee gives him a disgusted look, “You see me everyday, you loser” before he gags jokingly. “Obviously not you dumbass” Juyeon rolls his eyes at the purple head.

“Then bring it to him.” 

“Who said I want to bring it to him? Who said I miss Hyunjae? I don’t even miss him. I don’t even like him. Why would I, he is not even pretty.” Juyeon begins rambling on and on like a child that was wrongfully accused.

It’s sad, really, but funny, too. “Nobody was talking about Hyunjae. Why are you getting mad at our dear Chanhee. Hm do you still like Hyunjae?” It was no secret to his family that Juyeon began growing feelings for his best friend. Almost everyone who knew them would give them a “match made in heaven” label. Juyeon knew how his mom was the most affected after their fallout, knowing how much his mom loved the other.

“Wh-what. Why-why would you ev-even say th-that. He’s ugly!” he stutters before he awkwardly takes his leave from the flower shop, tripping over the rubbish on the floor along the way.

He vanishes into the streets, out of their sights, “What he says in his sleep about Hyunjae is far from the ugly he describes Hyunjae to be. Don’t worry, he’s seeing Hyunjae again this Sunday.”

\--

As much as Juyeon dreaded for Sunday to come, Sunday came faster than he had expected. “This must be the universe’s revenge for whatever I did in my past life”. He takes a last look at the album that was in his hands, “Let’s never meet again after today Lee Hyunjae” before dumping it into his duffel, which he threw over his shoulders. 

Just as he was about to open the front door, a voice calls out to him from the kitchen.

“Hyunjaeloverforever, wait!” Eric shouts jokingly as he ran up to his brother who was now dramatically covering his ears and making a pained expression. “Please for the love of god, do not speak of that name in front of me” .

“Okay chill… you sound like you are actually his lover forever” laughing at his own poorly-timed joke before his brother proceeds to roll his eyes, ”Shut up”.

Eric observes as his brother slightly panics, trying his best to not react to what he just blurted. _You can’t hide it forever Lee Juyeon_ , he mutters to himself.

“Anyway, this is my gift for the sweet and handsome Hyunjae” he says as he watches Juyeon wince, “Help me pass it to him!” he says proudly as he hands over a bouquet of flowers. “No no I’m not giving him these. Find some other flowers,” Juyeon answers hurriedly, with a violent shake of the head.

“Why? It’s my gift, not yours so why bother?” he whines. Right it shouldn’t bother him. But they were white orchids. And white orchids meant I miss you. And Juyeon has been trying to convince himself, he does not indeed miss Hyunjae at all. He does not.

“Fine”.

\--

Compared to the first time he was here, Juyeon was now dressed in darker-toned clothing, with the hope that no one would recognise him after his pictures got circulated online for being that fanboy of Hyunjae. He really thought he would be able to achieve his low-key status and appearance until a girl who was seated by his side recognised him almost instantly.

“OH MY GOD IT’S THAT OLD GUY WITH THE HANDSOME FACE THAT LOVES HYUNJAE FOREVER!” she shouts in full surprise which makes Juyeon choke on his own saliva that he wasn’t even swallowing. It did not help that the girl was excruciatingly loud and that almost the whole fansign hall is now looking towards their direction, including the artist himself.

_Just what the hell is she so loud for_ , he thinks to himself while trying to desperately cover his face with his denim jacket when he spots a group of fans trying to snap a picture of him. He pulls down his cap even more when he sees Hyunjae peering into the crowd.

At this point of time, he was literally begging for the girl to just drop the topic but failing when the loud girl from before curiously interrupted his chain of thoughts, “By the way, what made you fall in love with Hyunjae?” It catches Juyeon by surprise but he seriously ponders over the question for a few, _was it Hyunjae’s eyes when he smiles, OH, OH!_ He gets excited just thinking of Hyunjae’s natural curls _or was it the natural blush on Hyunjae’s cheeks_ “ _Wait, why am I even, for the record, I am not in love with him_ ” breaking his own reverie. “Who says I’m in love with him?” he defensively answers.

The girl gives him a disbelieving look as if she sensed the lie in his tone. “Your username says so. Also everyone here probably saw your tweet about him last night. I must say you’re way more sappy than you look” she laughs. She knew about Juyeon’s secret hate account? “What tweet?”

“This.” She hands over the phone, as he carefully assesses the content which read out;

**@hyunjaeloverforever:**

_Lee Hyunjae, my dream in this life is to marry you and I’m going to fulfil it._

_Besties, Hyunjae is mine!_

Eric.

“You’re really ambitious but that’s not possible though! Hyunjae says he’s still not over his first love from middle school” which made Juyeon’s head look up in a split second, causing his baseball cap to drop off in the process. Did he hear that right? _First love from middle school.. Who did he even date in middle school?_ He tries his best to recall all the potential list of names but it never occurred to him that Hyunjae could have been dating any one of them, well Juyeon would have known. It wasn’t possible. Definitely not when there wasn’t anyone who was closer to Hyunjae than he was.

Not going to lie, his train of thoughts at the moment was even more disastrous than it was during the time he had a Math exam he had forgotten to study for. _Argh_ , he internally grumbles. His mental war ended when he felt a slight nudge to his arm. “Your turn”.

Juyeon hastily rushes up the stage when he sees the crew calling him up for the 5th time, with the bouquet of flowers in one hand and the album in the other. Today, he was slightly more confident, a result of him giving himself a pep talk in front of the mirror for 3 hours. _Lee Juyeon. You need to be strong. You are not going to let him play with your mind, and most importantly, NOT YOUR HEART._ He was not going to be affected by Hyunjae today.

“I knew you would come for me again today!” Hyunjae brightly grins while clapping like a seal. _Cute-no No not cute._ “Of course I had to. After a certain _someone_ signed to the wrong name.” Juyeon says just as he practiced a million times last night in front of the mirror. _Never let your guard down Juyeon Lee._ But he should have known, Hyunjae was a pro when it comes to things like this. 

“I must have been disturbed by your handsome face then, Juyeon. I’m sorry”. In addition to his not so sincere apology, he makes an adorable pout that weakens Juyeon instantly till it gets his knees wobbling and the growing number of butterflies raging in his stomach. He was sure his face was now completely red, now that he could hear his own raging heartbeat in his ears that were now burning. _He’s just playing with you Juyeon_ , a voice in him was heard. 

Juyeon breathes, trying to calm his heart down, “Whatever, just sign it to Eric. And oh- these are flowers” he hands over the bouquet of flowers to Juyeon, “from Eric, not me. Never, me. Won’t ever be me”. He curses at himself just as his mouth closes as he realises whatever he just said made him look like a complete loser.

The bouquet was quickly noticed by Hyunjae’s group mates who looked at it fascinatingly. “Wow flowers. That’s new for a fan! No wonder Hyunjae hyung talks about you all the time, you’re unique!” one of the members,with ‘Q’ written on his nametag, started commenting excitedly.

_Wouldn’t his fans know he loved flowers?_ Juyeon thinks momentarily.

“I’ve only been to a fansign once you got the wrong person.” Juyeon answers coldly before bringing his gaze back down to the album in Hyunjae’s hands.

“Oh I’m not talking about hyunjaeloverforever. I’m talking about you, Lee Juyeon, Hyunjae’s middle school fi-” sentence cut short successfully by Hyunjae’s palm covering his mouth shut that prevented him from saying anything further. The sudden action left Juyeon flabbergasted. What exactly was Hyunjae trying to hide from. Middle school?

“White orchids? You miss me? Aw I miss you too.” Hyunjae proceeds to say, awkwardly trying to ignore whatever Q just said with his palm still covering the mouth of the other. “Not from me. Now, please just sign it, quick” urgency in his tone.

“Aw shy man you are. Alright, here” he winks and smirks after finally letting go of the other who started gasping for air and gulping for water. He signs. This time, Juyeon paid close attention to the name Hyunjae was writing and a sigh of relief escapes his lips when he sees the blonde writing ‘Eric’. The sigh was a little exaggerated and loud as if he wanted the artist who was seated right in front of him to take notice. Well it did, now that the blonde was staring at him curiously. “You’re still nervous around me I see”.

Juyeon avoids the question but the blush that formed on his cheeks and the trembling hands were enough to make Hyunjae understand. “See you soon and thank you for the flowers, Juyeon. Come again” he says as he straightens his posture, flashing a sincere smile, different from the smiles he had shown from before. It was different, it was sincere.

“Never again.” Juyeon says sternly before walking off with the album in his hands. He was determined to keep his facade that he came with, till the end.

\--

As soon as he returns back, he heads straight to Eric’s room after hanging his hoodie on the rack by the door. The disruptive barging into Eric’s room made the younger drop his phone but Juyeon couldn’t care less. His heart went through more than the falling smartphone ever did. As he approaches his brother, he rummages his bag for the album before placing it on his table without hesitation. Afterall, he was confident it was Eric this time and definitely not Juyeon written. 

Juyeon was a few steps away from the bedroom door, about to exit the room. “To Eric, I still like your brother a lot. Love, Lee Hyunjae” Eric speaks up with a teasing tone that makes Juyeon stop in his tracks, shocked. “Di-did he re-really write that?”, face full of anticipation as he turns his back to look at his brother who was reading it off the album.

Eric takes a moment to answer before he scoffs. “Why would he? Idiot” he says with his tongue stuck out with the aim of mocking his brother.

“Don’t make such jokes you brat!” “Why not!” 

When the door slams shut, Eric looks down back to the album in his hands, “Of course he wouldn’t. Because he wrote more.”

_To Eric,_

_Sorry for this but please tell your brother, I still love him a lot._

_(I’ll send you a box of signed albums in return)_

_Love, Lee Hyunjae._

Eric smiles fondly before snapping a picture and sending it to Chanhee.

“Lovebirds are so disgusting”

\--

Juyeon was seemingly more disturbed than he should be by the incident last Sunday. _Just who was his middle school first love?_ He looks at the list of names he came up with, titled “possible names of his first love” which was a product of hours of trying to match names to faces he vaguely remember and from the year book he had searched high and low for, from his basement. No one really knows why he was so emotionally and physically invested in it but he’s not ready to confront that issue yet. He cancels the 2nd last name on the list after much ‘detective work’ before he ruffles his hair out of frustration. “Just who is it”, holding the paper up which showed the last name left, Lee Juyeon. “Argh, can’t be me”

**@ihatehyunjaeew:**

_Hyunjae’s first love is ugly. Hyunjae deserves better._

Heck, he doesn’t even know what the guy looks like himself but Juyeon chooses to believe the guy wouldn’t be more good looking than he is.

  
  


\--

  
  


He brisks past the lively alley, full of shops that were populated with customers on the chilly Friday night while holding on tightly to the carrier of pastries and drinks that he had brought for his mom, knowing how busy she would be now that the flower shop was set for its grand opening in a few days. The thought of seeing his mom happy gets a smile creeping up his face, making him pick up his pace so the pastries wouldn’t be too cold when he gets there. He was about to push the glass door open when he spots his mom talking to a suspicious figure. 

“Why would someone be wearing a cap with sunglasses at this time? It’s literally dark out here.” he mutters to himself as he observes the figure. 

The man was lanky, gifted with long limbs and his features complemented the black leather jacket and the black skinny jeans he was wearing. Not sure if it only applied to Juyeon, but the only thing that came to mind was -- _danger_. No one would be here at such hours, wearing that especially. It’s night time for god’s sake. That’s what Juyeon believes. 

He finds himself, entering the store almost unnoticeable as he tiptoed his way closer to the pair that were still having a conversation. It was odd to him when he hears laughter coming from them, he swears he heard it but Juyeon shrugs it off, continuing his plan to eliminate _danger_. Thankfully, for Juyeon, the tall lanky man was around the same height so it would take little to no effort to take him down, considering Juyeon was a football player. 

A mental countdown sets off in his head, “3...2...1” he gives himself a figurative pat on his back before he lunged forward, jumping on the back of the man while using all his body weight to pull the both of them down. Juyeon continues to have the man in a chokehold while they dropped to the floor as he calls out for his mom to run. “Mom, run before this man kills us!” he says hurriedly, gesturing for her to run out of the back door. The man who was now in his grip, started to resist, beating his arm as if begging him to let go and Juyeon used it as an opportunity to pin him down. 

  
“Juyeon! What are you doing!” his mom panics. “Are you even seeing who that is”, she points worriedly towards the man beneath Juyeon whose hands were now caged to the floor by Juyeon’s large palms. Juyeon looks down from the set of hands, “It’s Hyunjae.” 

When Juyeon finally came to a realization, he was quick to release the other before he jumped off, crawling to the other side of the store out of embarrassment. He held Hyunjae in a chokehold. This day would go down in history if Eric or any of his fans witnessed it. 

“Do you choke people for a living?” the artist says while rubbing his neck and gasping for air. The sound of the shortness of breath clearly worries Juyeon’s mom as she rushes over to his side to attend to him. “Hyunjae, I’m so sorry.” she says before her facial expression makes a 360 change to Juyeon. “Lee Juyeon, apologise. Now.” she says with a serious look on her face. Juyeon did want to because obviously, he was not giving up his pride to his mortal enemy. Ew. Instead of making peace, he rebels by asking Hyunjae, “Wh-what are you doing here though”.

“What do you mean? Hyunjae visits my shop every week since middle school.” His mom interjects him as she nursed the other boy who was now fixing his clothes.

“What…”

It wasn’t making sense to him that the Hyunjae who once rejected him in the worst manner possible, was also the one who visits his mom at her shop, more than he himself did. There were too many unanswered questions piling up in his head, which should have been answered a long time ago and Juyeon now regrets it. He regrets not giving the friendship the proper closure it deserved.

Juyeon was now overwhelmed with emotions, trying to not overthink the whole situation, listening to how much his mom was praising Hyunjae. _Why was he so nice to you even when we called it quits._

“Take him to the cafe down the street and apologise for today.” his mum whispers in his ears, while placing a hand over his shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze.

Truthfully speaking, Juyeon didn’t want to. A chokehold doesn’t amount up to the same amount of pain he had to endure over the years. He was relentless and not the least apologetic but noticing his mom’s unaverted gaze, he complies anyway. “Okay”, which immediately gets his mom smiling.

“Hyunjae let him buy you some coffee. I’m sorry if you got hurt. Our Juyeon here is a little too protective of me” she tries to uplift the atmosphere. Unlike Juyeon, his mom was dead worried looking at Hyunjae who looked as pale as a sheet. “Not a big issue Mrs Lee. I’ll be sure to drop by again next week! Call me anytime” Hyunjae answers in an ardent but polite tone before bowing.  
  


 _What a fake_ , Juyeon rolls his eyes, unamused. 

**@ihatehyunjaeew:**

_hyunjae is so fake ew_

He hits the post button as he walks out of the shop, slamming the door in Hyunjae’s face who had trailed behind him on purpose. That earned an “Ouch” from Hyunjae but it was music to Juyeon’s ears. 

  
  


\--

  
  


They had finally reached the cafe after the long painfully silent walk and Hyunjae had requested for them to take a seat towards the corner, claiming it would be more comfortable for the both of them. “No need to choose a seat, we won’t be here for long” Juyeon says sternly, avoiding the other’s request. Hyunjae probably got annoyed at his tone now that the polite smile on his face was gone. 

“You are here to apologise to me so I choose when to forgive you and when we can leave” the blonde replies arrogantly. It did have some value of truth to it but Juyeon was not in the mood to entertain the cockiness.

_And you have 6 years worth of things to apologise to me for._

“Order whatever you want.”, “You do it ”. Juyeon was turned off at the other’s answer of ordering him around. “No”, he says as he looks at the man whose face seemed a little troubled now.

“Juyeon. It’s not that I really don’t want to, but I can’t.” he takes a deep breath, “I’m-I’m too afraid of being recognised in public, seeing how people make up nasty rumours of me out of anything these days. As much as I’m told not to care, I’m someone who overthinks every single thing. And worse, if people see me with you, they’ll make up rumours of me, of you, of us and I don’t want that to happen..” his voice becoming seemingly smaller as he finishes his sentence. “Not to you, at least”. 

Listening to Hyunjae speak of his worries, did soften Juyeon a little. _Just how much did he suffer without me_ , Juyeon sympathises as he remembers the times when Hyunjae would cry in his arms after a bunch of jealous kids in school made nasty remarks of him. At times like these, Juyeon wanted to just embrace him in a warm hug and tell him that everything was going to be fine and that _“I’m here for you, always”_. But, he shrugs the thought off, trying to maintain the cold appearance he had. Instead of giving the other reassurance as he would back in the days, Juyeon just walks off to order for the both of them.

“One Iced Americano and one strawberry milkshake please”. The order comes off naturally as if it was just yesterday. I guess it’s true;

_People leave, memories stay, wrecking us day by day._

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere as they both continued to sip on their drinks. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around, trying to avoid one another’s glances. Juyeon notices Hyunjae shifting uncomfortably in his seat with his feet shuffling against the cobbles of the cafe floor. #1 Hyunjae characteristic; he was nervous.

“Nervous?” Juyeon breaks the silence. “Where did the proud Hyunjae go?” he says smugly.

“Of course, I haven’t seen you for ages anyway. And it seems like you still hate me so, nervous is an understatement,” he tries to smile off the awkwardness while sipping on his milkshake. “And you still remember what I like huh?” pointing to the milkshake, trying his best to spark a neutral conversation with the other.

_I always will._

“Who wouldn’t hate you?” he rolls his eyes before he starts regretting whatever he just said knowing the words would hurt the other.

Surprisingly, Juyeon hears a short giggle followed by a sniff which made him look up. Although Hyunjae had tried to cover his face with the baseball cap, Juyeon could briefly see the puddles of tears forming in his eyes. _I screwed up._

Hyunjae nods, while giving a pained smile, “Right. I just thought the last person who would hate me this much would be my first love, you.” tears finally rolling down his eyes. 

The sound of that makes Juyeon chokes on his americano. “You must be playing some damn joke.” Juyeon says between his deep breaths as he coughed. “Look I’m not in the time for this” he looks at the other straight in the eyes, “when we all know that what caused us to have a fallout was you, treating me like trash”.

“Treating you like trash?” Hyunjae answers, confusion written all over his face.

“Don’t act dumb Hyunjae. You threw my confession letter in the trash. I saw it in the trash with my own eyes that day. Anyways, whatever. It was all in the past.” he says as he got up ready to leave while the other had his mouth open, lost for words.

He was about to take his leave but was stopped by the grip of his wrist, “You gave me a confession letter? When?”

Juyeon was puzzled, looking at the other who had a blank, slack expression. “Juyeon, I asked you, when?” Hyunjae really wasn’t aware of anything. 

“You really didn’t know?” to which Hyunjae replies with a shook of his head.

Juyeon didn’t know what to say, what explanation to offer so the two just settled for silence, both staring intensely at one another.There was so much explanation needed, which could have been done years ago which would have given them the closure they both deserved. It doesn’t occur to him how much it had affected Hyunjae until he sees the trembling hands on the table. _Hold it_. Juyeon wanted to hold his hands so badly but the moment he almost touches the other, a vibration that came from the phone placed by Hyunjae’s arm kills the moment. A lost opportunity, again.

Hyunjae turns to look at his phone, “I’m sorry Juyeon. My manager needs me in the studio now. Come to my next fansign okay”, giving Juyeon a teasing wink as he puts on his mask, taking his leave. 

As soon as he sees the other exit the cafe, he immediately dishes out his phone to send a text to his best friend.   
  


**Juyeon:**

Come over tomorrow. I need to clarify something.

**Chanhee:**

Roger.

\--

“So you’re saying, Hyunjae wasn’t aware of my confession? He wasn’t the one who threw it? And you’re only telling me now, why the fuck?” throwing a fit while chasing Chanhee around the dining table with a ladle in his hand. Poor Chanhee was now terrified while trying to escape from the fuming Juyeon. “Hey hey relax.” his hands flying in a defensive manner, “I only got to know 2 years back when I went for the school reunion okay! I didn’t tell you because I thought you had forgotten about Hyunjae! But I guess not…”.

Right, the school reunions that he had religiously chose to avoid at all costs because he wasn’t ready to face Hyunjae and his pretty face in real life. It was tough for him not to drool each time he catches Hyunjae on TV or each time he spots a bus stop advertisement for the artist. It was too tough for him to face Hyunjae.

“But what happened between the two of you though. I heard from your mom you went to apologise? After a brawl?”

“Oh yeah, well, I held him in a chokehold….” Juyeon scratches the back of his neck.

“Juyeon what the fuck”

Yes Juyeon screwed up. What a way to greet your first love don’t you think. And come to think of it, he did not even spare an apology for the other at the cafe like he was supposed to, which now probably makes him vulnerable to a lawsuit from Hyunjae’s company any one of these days for assault. He should apologise for it, and for leaving Hyunjae with no answers years back.

So he finds himself knocking on his brother’s door that night. The sudden gesture surprises Eric a little knowing Juyeon barely ever goes into his room unless he wanted to ask for a favour. “Why?”

“Ericie~” which makes the both of them cringe. “Do you perhaps need more of my help for any fansigns?” he asks, face full of expectations and hope. “Specifically Hyunjae’s one”.

_Please say yes. Hyunjae is waiting for me._

Eric was one who could grasp a situation pretty fast so it was no doubt he knew what exactly his brother was hinting at. “Well no. Why though? You’re a fan now or something?” the hopeful smile on his face drops as he mutters a soft nevermind before taking his leave, feeling very much dejected. “But I do have a friend who wanted to sell me a slot”. 

“REALLY REALLY REALLY” he immediately rushes back to his brother’s side excitedly which shocks Eric a little. “Wow look at you, you seem like the hyunjaeloverforever yourself huh”.

He is, but let’s save the talk for later.

  
  


**@ihatehyunjaeew** : 

what’s his ideal type?

**↳@Hyunjaeloverforever:**

tsunderes and catboys

\--

It was Juyeon’s third fansign day. Juyeon pulls his baseball cap down, just enough to hide the embarrassed expression on his face as he walked past the crowd that seemed to recognise him from afar. He holds the album filled with vibrant colours on it close to his chest and had himself seated at the most secluded area of the fansign hall. Not forgetting the bouquet of blue hyacinths he held in his left hand.

Blue hyacinths are a representation of peace and it would be a perfect flower to convey his apology. Just one last time, maybe, and we can forget each other without any regrets. 

“Person with the username _hyunjaeloverforever_ , you’re up next” a man clad in a full discreet dark outfit calls out.

_Oh it’s me._

Juyeon slowly stands up praying the roaring fangirls around would not take notice of him again but by now Juyeon was already a well-known fan among the community and it was no doubt that he would be recognised even if he had gone there fully camouflaged. It’s Lee Juyeon _aka_ hyunjaeloverforever and Hyunjae’s hottest fanboy who no one knows secretly runs a hate account for Hyunjae.

“Hyunjae’s fanboy is smoking hot. They make a good pair to be honest” he hears whispers that were unsubtly loud emerging from behind him which made him turn. “What do you mean? I’m not his fan” Juyeon retorted defensively, hands waving in their faces comically. He wasn’t. He hates Hyunjae, remember. Maybe a little lesser now. But yeah in conclusion he still hates Hyunjae, he believes, not exactly knowing the reason why.

“Relax old man, everyone would be nervous. We understand.” the girls who looked a decade younger than him, started to laugh at him mockingly. 

Offended by the ‘old man’ comment, Juyeon takes a few steps back, ignoring them and walking eagerly up the stage before he loses his chill at the group of girls. He fixes his gaze downwards, hoping the other wouldn’t notice the slight blush on his cheeks. Clearing his throat, “Sign to Eric Thank you.” he says, eyes wandering everywhere but the artist who sat in front of him. He did not even bother sitting down unlike the other fans who sat across their artists, probably having the time of their lives.

When he was met with silence, he takes a peek at the blonde man who was now glaring right at him, eyes blazed and fixed in a wild stare. “Did you not tell me you weren’t coming anymore? Seems like you are still very much into me HYUN-JAE-LOV-ER-FOR-EV-ER.” The blonde made sure to say every syllable of that cursed username loud and clear, which succeeded in making the other fans snicker at the comment. Juyeon watches the other’s loathsome grin.

“Stop talking rubbish. This is for my brother....I will NEVER like you” he made sure to emphasise on the word _neve_ r which catches the attention of the group members who were seated beside Hyunjae. His tsundere acting was totally top-notched at this point, he believes. _I’m gonna play hard to get, to get you._

“Oo feisty, totally Hyunjae hyung’s type” a red-head teases from Juyeon’s peripheral vision. _Yes, SUCCESS. I’m his type hell yea._

The mocking smile on the blonde falls as soon as Juyeon finishes his sentence though. Hyunjae sighs, closing the permanent marker before he points it straight towards Juyeon while his other free hand gestures for Juyeon to lower himself down to listen to what he has to say.

Juyeon scoffs while rolling his eyes, choosing to rebel against the other. Before he could wander off, Hyunjae started caressing his shoulders which flustered him a little. The blonde’s hand soon found its way to the collar of his dress shirt before he forcefully pulled it down, tearing open the buttons that protected Juyeon’s well-built chest in the process. Juyeon feels his left leg losing balance from the sudden force before he falls on his knees, with their faces now centimetres apart. The grip on his collar tightened, which made Juyeon come closer naturally. He feels Hyunjae’s hot breaths on his face for a moment before the other tilts his chin to whisper in his ears, “If you continue acting like this, I won’t hold back. See you tonight… _baby_ ”. Juyeon feels the rapid heartbeat in his skin and the sudden goosebumps that follow as the other gives him a wink.

He was well aware of how playful and flirtatious Hyunjae can get but this word baby was so foreign to him that it lives in his mind for a frighteningly long time. 

“Whatever.” he shakes his head. “Oh and this, this is for you.” shyly handing over the bouquet in one hand, the other holding on to his shirt that were missing the buttons. Instead of the playful and teasing smile, Hyunjae switches to a loving and tender smile, which was so so so lovely to Juyeon. “Thank you Juyeon. Actually I-”

“TIME’S UP NEXT”, for once, Juyeon felt like cursing out loud for making a time limit exist, that made his time with Hyunjae so short. It was as if he wanted the time to stop so he could talk to Hyunjae and catch up on all the times when they were apart but Hyunjae was now an artist who had duties to fulfill unlike Juyeon who’s just a full time simp for him.

Unlike other times, that day, Juyeon left the fansign hall with a smile on his face which was so unlike someone who claims to hate this idea. Guess you will always end up attracting what you want to avoid. He sighs as he looks at the album, “NO WAY”.

_To Juyeonie <3, _

_Thank you for coming Juyeonie and I’m sorry too. Promise this won’t be the last time we see each other?_

_Love,_

_Hyunjae_

Of course. Juyeon wanted to see him more. He wanted to see Hyunjae each day to make up for all the days he wasn’t by Hyunjae’s side but of course life wasn’t going to be that easy as he realises that. Especially when he doesn’t even know Hyunjae’s number.

“Ok whatever, I’m gonna get Eric to teach me how to get into all these fansigns, I’m attending it all! Wait- shit” Oh right. He’s got the album signed to the wrong name again. 

**Juyeon:**

[1 photo attachment]

So...he signed to my name again I’M SORRY I REALLY DIDN’T KNOW.

**My evil sibling:**

AWWWW anyways yeah it’s cool

And I don’t know if you would want to see this 

but this was actually what he wrote for the 2nd fansign album the other day

[1 photo attachment]

Where you gonna get such a brother bro. He was my man but now he’s yours <333

_Hyunjae still loves him_. Without knowing, a tear escapes his eyes.

Chanhee’s words from the other day replays in his head. “I’m sure the feeling was mutual and even if he wanted to reject you, Hyunjae out of all people would be the last person to do that to you, especially. And I heard from the rest, his whole character changed after that incident and the fact that he’s never missed a school reunion to meet you though our alumni are all jerks, should prove to you what he feels, doesn’t it”.

“You don’t always need words to profess your love.”

Juyeon doesn’t want to get his hopes up high but he wants this, he wants Hyunjae back. But, Hyunjae was now an artist with class to his name and Juyeon is just, Juyeon, a broke college student. Even if he wanted Hyunjae back, he didn’t even know where to begin. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“How long are you going to continue daydreaming instead of helping?” It’s true, all Juyeon did was to stare at the falling leaves outside the store instead of sweeping the floor with the broom in his hands. “So you finally made up with him?”

“Mom, I made a mistake to him. Do you think he will forgive me?”

“Why is it your fault? None of you were at fault. It was a misunderstanding of the past and knowing Hyunjae, he is a nice kid, he would be more than willing to work things out, with you especially” his mom envelopes his hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze before she turns her back to walk back to the counter, “Oh and will you help me bring this over to a customer?” _A bouquet of daffodils._

_Daffodils; symbolises new beginnings and it also means to love me and desire._

“Wow someone must be proposing” Juyeon blurts out as he observes the beautiful bouquet of it. HIs mom just smiles at his statement as she walks him out.

As he walks away from the flower shop, he takes a look at the delivery manifest which makes his eyebrows furrow when he sees that the bouquet of flowers were bound to be delivered to a park, instead of a house. There wasn’t even a name attached to it but there was a number written below the address. 

**Juyeon:**

Hey um can I get your exact location since this park is huge? I work for Mrs Lee.

**Delivery order:**

Huh?

Oh um by like this big tree. I’m in yellow.

“This park is huge, how the hell am I supposed to find one person” Juyeon grumbles before putting his phone back in his pocket.

Thank god, Juyeon knew the way around the park like the back of his hand. All because this park was where Hyunjae and himself would spend most of their time enjoying the serenity of nature, apart from his mom’s flower shop. He figured, since he was way early than the stated delivery time, he could use a minute or two, taking a walk around to reminisce. Soon, he reaches a tree. Our tree. 

The tree that now stood rigid in front of him immediately brings back a fond memory of Juyeon that he would love to relive.

_“Juyeon, one day if we ever lose each other, promise we’ll meet here again one day. I’ll be here waiting for you.”_

_“Okay but we won’t lose each other” Juyeon hugs his best friend._

Juyeon lets out a sad laughter at the irony. “I said all that, and I let him go.”

The sound of a person flawlessly humming breaks his thoughts. He looks up towards the tree to see a blond sitting man sitting by the tree, sunglasses on. Even if the man had himself covered from head to toe, it didn’t take Juyeon much effort to recognise that it was Hyunjae, from the voice itself.

“What is he doing here?” Juyeon mumbles under his breath. As if on cue, Juyeon receives a message notification;

**Mom:**

Oh I forgot to give you the person’s name for today’s delivery.

Deliver the flowers to Juyeon and tell him his mom wants him to pass it to his crush, if not his mom is not opening the door for him when he gets back.

Good luck son ;)

Juyeon laughs at the series of texts as he braces himself to approach the man who was now busy looking at his feet. “Hyunjae?” His raspy voice shocks the blonde a little, making him jump off the seat which Juyeon thought was really cute. The sun had now setted and the park was now lit by the lampposts instead but somehow the glow that came from Hyunjae was overflowing that Juyeon was amazed by the other’s beauty the moment their eyes met.

“Why are you here? I was supposed to meet your mom here though.” 

“Guess she ditched you. But don’t feel shitty about it, I’m still here to accompany you though, if you want me too” he giggles with awkwardness as he took a seat beside Hyunjae, maintaining a distance, the latter looking a little flustered. The awkwardness was frustrating. “These are for you by the way.” he shyly hands over the bouquet which makes the other smile instantly.

“It’s really beautiful, thank you for this. I’m really happy we got to meet today after I told you I was going to see you tonight, as if it’s fate!” He says excitedly. Juyeon recalls the encounter earlier in the afternoon. 

_“See you tonight…. Baby” he remembers._

“Do you call everyone baby though?” 

“Hm well yeah, it’s fanservice.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t mean it.” his voice growing smaller from the disappointment.

“I meant whatever I wrote though” Hyunjae offers a sincere smile, “but if you would love me calling you baby, sure that works” he teases before getting up to play with the fallen leaves with his feet while Juyeon just watches. 

It has always been like this, Juyeon just admiring the older. Whenever Hyunjae talked, he felt like he could drink in his words like strong wine and enjoy feeling tipsy. And now, as he watched Hyunjae like he had stars in his eyes and the soft leaves at his feet, he wanted to embrace the older and never let him go, not anymore. But of course, first he had to ask him out on a date and his nerves were so bad he just shook at the thought of it. No, Juyeon remember, play hard to get, hearing his other voice in him giving a reminder.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” the blonde suddenly asks as he bent down to match his eye level with Juyeon’s who was still seated. “What?!” The tone in his answer probably seemed negative now that Hyunjae immediately straightened his back and turned around. “Forget it, I read things wrongly I guess.” Hyunjae says with his back facing Juyeon.  
  
“No, no you didn’t. I mean I would love to but why?”   
  
“Gotta get to know my hater and why he hates me?” he winks. “No I don’t hate you.” Juyeon answers defensively. 

“You run @ihatehyunjaeew though. I read your tweets everyday, kinda hurtful you know.” Hyunjae jokes. 

_Choi Chanhee you did not._

“NO LOOK UM OKAY” Juyeon stumbles over his words, trying to find the best way out of this situation. He was not going to screw another opportunity with his one living brain cell. “I’ll tweet that I love you right now, like right NOW just to show you I don’t hate you okay? I really don’t, I love you.” immediately logging in the app.

**@ihatehyunjaeew** : 

_I dont hate Hyunjae, I love him very much actually. ILY HYUNJAE <3 _

The tweet and Juyeon being all frazzled gets Hyunaje laughing adoringly. 

“So you love me?”

“Of cour-” and that’s when he realises that he had just confessed his love unknowingly but before he could even continue, the blonde runs over to him, pulling him into a tight, warm embrace. The hug was long overdue, they both know it. It felt like home, though they once lost it, nothing will ever beat or come close to this feeling of home only the two knew.

When they pulled back, there were tears in Hyunjae’s eyes while he stared at Juyeon, observing his features, eyes trailing his eyes, nose and lips. “You didn’t change a bit. I miss you.”

Juyeon smiles as he lets himself melt into the touch of his lover. He felt the rise and the fall of each breath and was inches away from the slightly parted full lips of Hyunjae’s that looked like it was begging for a kiss. He wasn’t sure if his mind had tricked him into a perfect present, but for the first time since he’d known himself, he did not feel shy a bit. If anything, the lips and the feeling of the breath, was inviting. “Can I kiss you?”, he asks. The older nods shyly. Juyeon drapes both his arms around Hyunjae’s smaller frame and met his lips.

He wasn’t sure if he dreamed this moment to life but the touch was full of emotions in the way Hyunjae’s fingers curled around his. It felt real till the point Juyeon had to sneak a guilty peek, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination. They kissed passionately under the open sky, lost in a bubble of time and space, not even noticing the passerbys who had their eyes on them. Hyunjae was the first one to pull away, though his hands were still tightly wrapped around Juyeon.

Juyeon lifts the bouquet of daffodils in between them, “New beginnings?” “New beginnings.”

The two were in their moment until a message notification disrupted their intense love staring session.

**Chanhee:**

I know who threw your confession letter.

Eric did.

**Juyeon** :

Wtf? He did? But why???

**Chanhee** : 

Because you ate his chocolate, took his strawberry milk and didn’t help him with his homework.

  
  


\--

  
  


“So..Eric was the reason why?” Hyunjae tries to get a hold of the situation Juyeon had tried explaining. “It’s fine. We’re together now anyways. But it’s pretty upsetting I never got to read that letter” he pouts.

“I’ll write you one everyday from now on” Juyeon says as they walk hand in hand back home.

\--

He’s now right in front of Eric’s door, fists clenched, ready to throw a fit. He had to suffer for years because of Eric, though it was also partially his fault but Eric was the cause of it all. However, before he could even storm into the room, Eric opens his door, immediately putting a palm right in front of his face. 

“Before you yell at me that I’m the cause of your heartbreak, mind you, I am also the one who got your love back. And here, my part of the deal” he says as he hands over a signed jersey, which was part of their deal in the first place. 

“Eric… this is not even Son Heungmin’s signature..”

“I didn’t specify which Son though”

“Then which Son is this?”

“My friend Son, bye!”

That’s all he heard before a door was slammed and locked in his face. 

“Well thank you Eric’s friend, Son for leading me back to _him_.”

  
  
  


END!

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations on finishing this really long fic!! i honestly didn't expect it to drag on till 10k but it did so.. i hope it was good? if it wasnt, i'm sorry hhhh
> 
> as usual u can find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/jokerbear913 or curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/jokerbear913 (send me prompts i wanna write something for valentines maybe)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
